The Best of Me
by MsKatyBlack
Summary: A songfic about Naru in the aftermath to Nephrite's death


"I'm glad I met you." His voice cracked as a cough rippled through his body, and he closed his eyes.

"Mr. Nephrite!" Naru said softly, eyes widened, clutching his hand closer to her face. As he began to fade more, she screamed.

"No! You can't! You promised!" Tears stung her young cheeks as she crawled closer to the now transparent man.

"You said we'd eat a parfait together!"

The dying man before her disappeared and Naru wrapped her arms around herself as the makeshift tangerine bandage fell to the floor, Naru shortly after it.

"This- This isn't FAIR!" she screamed, curled up on the grass as the spirit spun past her.

"NEPHRITE!" I screamed, jerking up from my sleep. The nightmares had been constant since that day. I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and sighed.

"Oh Nephrite, where are you?"

_**Every time you cross my mind  
I catch my breath and sigh  
And every memory that we shared  
Still lives deep inside**_

I got up and crossed the room to the window, which I flung open. The cold night air passed through my thin orange-and-green pyjamas and made me shiver, reminding me of that night. I gazed up at the stars, though they are hard to find these days. My skies are clouded over since I lost you.

"Oh Nephrite, you liked the stars, didn't you? Are you with them now? I hope you are. I hope you're happy."

_**Just like a ship without an ocean  
Like a sun without a sky** _

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my palms. I was calm now. Ever since you left me, love, I've missed you so. When I first woke up, I stood here, and I found the stars, and I wasn't sad anymore. I think they miss you too, they're my kindred spirit. They wish you were here too. Ever since you've gone, I can't spend time with Usagi, or the others. It's different now. There's a piece of me missing, the best piece. That piece was you.

**_You were the best of me  
I swear you were the best of me  
And since you're gone  
There's nothing left in me  
My love you were the best of me  
And when I close my eyes,  
I see you there _  
**

When I lost you, I keeled over, and I felt like I'd died too. Is that what love is? Pain? I suppose so. I closed my window, sighing as I sat down at my desk. I closed my eyes, and imagined you here with me now. Oh, I miss you.

"Naru?" his eyes lit up with a secret affection. Her small head bounced as she smield up at him.

"Yes, Mr Nephrite sir?"

"You're the cutest girl at Juban Junior High."

Naru grinned. "Wow, Mr Nephrite, no-one's ever said anything that nice to me before!"

**_Every night you come to me  
Your touch so soft and sweet  
We leave this world so far behind  
But only in my dreams  
_**

I open my eyes again. You know, love? I don't think I'll ever be the same. Ever since that day I first met you, my life has changed. I so wish you could've realised earlier, I loved you. I loved you so. And even through all your broken promises and lies, I still love you. Even though you're gone.

**_Somebody stole the stars from my sky  
Oh won't you please come return to me _  
**  
I feel the night is drawing closed. I'm so tired again. I will get to school, and there will be comments on my ragged appearance; "Why Naru, your uniform is crumpled!"; "Oh Naru, there are bags under your eyes!"; "Naru, why doesn't your hair shine like it used to?"

It can't. Because it shone for you love, and only you. I don't need to look good if I can't see you. There's no point. I guess that piece of me that's missing took all my worries away as well. I just don't care anymore. The best bit of life was you and you've gone.

_**You were the best of me  
I swear you were the best of me  
And since you're gone  
There's nothing left in me  
My love you were the best of me  
And when I close my eyes,  
I see you there  
**_

I close my eyes once more, promising myself it'll be the last time, and in the morning I'll get over you. Now it's my turn for broken promises. I see your face, you're smiling at me. I love your smile, it really made you so real. Now I can't open my eyes, for if I do, the tears I'm hiding in my eyelids will spill down my cheeks.

"Nephrite…"

**_As I see you there,  
Will I see you again, will I see you again _  
**

Sometimes, I wonder, if I died, would I be with you? If there was any chance, I'd already be dead by now, and everybody knows it. Which is why they keep convincing me you're a star. If you're a star, why can't I see you? All the stars in my sky faded away with you. It's as empty as my heart.

**_Somebody stole the stars from my sky  
Oh won't you please return to me _  
**

All I can say to you is I miss you. I open my eyes and tears spill down my cheeks, burning my worn skin. No-one will ever be able to replace that missing piece; that piece that was all I am. And since you've gone, I've been gone too. I miss you.

**_You were the best of me  
I swear you were the best of me  
And since you're gone  
There's nothing left in me  
My love you were the best of me  
And when I close my eyes,  
I see you there._**


End file.
